1. Field
Embodiments relate to an OFDM communication reception device.
2. Description of Related Art
In Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) or Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), a plurality of frequencies having orthogonal relations with one another are divided into subcarriers and sent to a transmission medium.
An OFDM communication method may include an OFDM communication method or an OFDMA communication method. A reception device based on OFDM communication may include a reception device based on OFDM communication or a reception device based on OFDMA communication.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-89135, WO 2009/016688, or the like.